Empurrãozinho
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: Rose Weasley é uma garota muito esperta e resolve dar um empurrãozinho em seu casal preferido.


**N.A.:** Mais uma pra não perder o costume hahahahaha, se é que vocês querem saber, a minha teoria é de que a Rose vive dando pé no pobre do Scorpius porque ela sabe da verdade!

Basicamente a presidente do fã clube de scorbus.

 **EDIT:** A pedido da **paulinhamrs** eu decidi alongar esta história, logo, aconselho que você releia se se interessar em saber o que aconteceu depois! Paula, espero que tenha ficado do seu agrado!

* * *

\- Você tem certeza que estes chocolates são para mim mesmo, Scorpius? – Perguntou a garota com ar de quem sabia das coisas e estava fazendo uma pergunta muito importante.

\- Ora, Rose, que pergunta. É claro que são para você. – Respondeu o garoto confuso, não sabia muito bem onde ela queria chegar com aquilo, mas já imaginava que ela lhe daria outro fora, mais um para sua coleção.

\- É mesmo, é? Então me diga, Scorpius, quando você compra alguma coisa legal, para quem você mostra primeiro? – Perguntou ela agitando a varinha sobre ele e murmurando um feitiço com um ar divertido.

\- Para Albus. – Respondeu ele sem entender o propósito daquilo tudo.

\- Qual a pessoa que você diria que sabe todos os seus segredos?

\- Albus, é claro. – O loirinho percebeu que não conseguia se impedir de responder as perguntas da garota e começou a ficar realmente preocupado com o tipo de feitiço que ela tinha lançado sobre ele.

\- Qual a pessoa que você sente mais falta nas férias?

\- Albus. – Respondeu ele sem conseguir se conter, aquilo já estava ficando embaraçoso.

\- Quem é a pessoa na qual você pensa assim que acorda de manhã? – Perguntou Rose com ar de quem estava finalmente chegando onde queria.

\- Albus. – Respondeu o loiro entredentes.

\- Por quem é que você está apaixonado, Scorp? – Perguntou ela finalmente, com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios. Ele estava quase se sufocando na tentativa de se impedir de responder àquela pergunta, mas o que quer que fosse que a garota tinha feito com ele o obrigava a responder.

\- Por Albus, eu estou apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo, Albus Potter. – Respondeu ele em um tom de voz estrangulado, vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos. Rose finalmente se deu por satisfeita e removeu o feitiço do garoto.

\- Finalmente. – Comentou ela exasperada. – Agora você já sabe para quem deveria entregar estes chocolates. Se quer uma dica, acho que Al gostaria de um cartão escrito à mão também, pelo menos foi o que ele me disse, disse que sua letra é quase tão linda quanto seus olhos, ou alguma baboseira parecida. – Emendou ela risonha enquanto se afastava dele e o deixava embasbacado para trás.

 **~oOo~**

Scorpius acabara passando mais tempo pensando naquilo do que gostaria de admitir, o encontro com Rose na noite passada havia lhe dado motivos para isto, naquela manhã quando ele a confrontara sobre o assunto e tentara negar desesperadamente as coisas que ela arrancara dele, ela havia admitido muito presunçosa que usara nele um feitiço de autoria própria que tinha basicamente o mesmo efeito da poção _veritasserum_ , o que significava que não havia a mínima possibilidade de ele ter mentido, isto apenas o deixou mais envergonhado, chateado e confuso do que já estava.

O loiro passara aquele dia inteiro evitando Albus, não sabia bem como encarar o amigo agora, na cabeça dele parecia que as coisas que Rose arrancara dele estariam praticamente escritas em sua testa e o amigo não demoraria a descobrir sua paixão secreta e acabaria se afastando dele, porque, vamos ser realistas, não tinha mesmo a menor chance de Albus também estar interessado nele, não é mesmo? Essa pergunta ficou rondando em sua mente por bastante tempo naquela tarde, tanto que ele acabou colocando seu lado sonserino em ação e bolando um plano para descobrir se tinha chances com o moreno ou não.

\- Hey, Al, me faz um favor? – Perguntou o loirinho, como quem não quer nada.

\- Claro, Scorp, do que você precisa? – Respondeu o outro prontamente.

\- É que eu comprei um perfume novo, mas agora não tenho mais certeza se o cheiro é bom ou não, o que você acha? – Perguntou ele estendendo um frasquinho na direção do amigo. Era bom que aquilo funcionasse, conseguir aquela poção não tinha sido nada fácil.

\- Ora, Scorp, é o seu mesmo cheiro de sempre, tem certeza que pegou o frasco novo? – Inquiriu Albus confuso enquanto aspirava o perfume que vinha do pequeno frasquinho.

\- Hum, eu devo ter me enganado então. – Disse Scorpius displicentemente enquanto tentava esconder o sorriso que teimava querer surgir em seus lábios, no fim das contas, todo o apuro que havia passado para conseguir aquele frasquinho de amortentia havia valido a pena. – Bem, eu tenho que ir Al, tenho umas coisas para escrever. – Emendou o loirinho, já imaginando o que escreveria no cartão.

 **~oOo~**

Albus havia chegado muitíssimo cansado do treino de quadribol e tudo o que ele desejava no momento era um bom banho, estava indo fazer exatamente isto quando um embrulho prateado em cima de sua cama capturou sua atenção, curioso como ele só, não pensou duas vezes antes de destruir o papel de embrulho e descobrir o que tinha dentro, parecia uma caixinha de chocolates de aparência cara, ele já ia abrindo a tal caixa para devorar os bombons quando percebeu que junto havia um cartão escrito numa letra que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar, de repente, ele estava nervoso, um calorzinho gostoso se espalhando por dentro do peito. Será?

 ** _Querido Albus_**

 ** _Recentemente, eu andei descobrindo umas coisas bem intrigantes sobre mim mesmo e sobre você também. Você sabia que o seu nome é a resposta para uma série de perguntas importantes que me foram feitas? Como por exemplo: "Qual a pessoa que você sente mais falta na férias?" e também "Quem é a pessoa na qual você pensa assim que acorda de manhã?"._**

 ** _Olhando agora, é mesmo meio óbvio o que tudo isto significa. Eu estou apaixonado por você Al, e acredito que seja recíproco. Estou esperando você do lado da armadura no corredor do terceiro andar, se eu estiver enganado, não precisa vir, aí eu vou saber e amanhã eu vou agir como se nada disto tivesse acontecido._**

 ** _Scorp._**

Dizer que ele estava chocado seria pouco, ele mal teve tempo de pensar naquilo quando passou pela sua cabeça o fato de que ele não sabia há quanto tempo aquele pacote havia sido entregue, e se tivesse sido há horas atrás e Scorp ficara esperando-o até perder a paciência e agora estivesse pensando que Albus não queria nada com ele? Merda! Ele agora corria desabalado pela escola trombando em Deus e o mundo, sequer parando para pedir desculpas, por Merlin, ele se arrependia amargamente de ter demorado tanto no treino hoje, finalmente ele havia chegado ao lugar que queria, ofegante e se dobrando apoiando as mãos nos joelhos para tentar recuperar o fôlego, o sangue pulsando tão forte que lhe deixava tonto.

\- Al? – Inquiriu uma voz confusa que ele reconheceu como a do loirinho que tão desesperadamente andara procurando, ondas fortes de alívio percorreram seu ser. Graças a Merlin.

\- Eu... Também... Estou... Apaixonado... Por... Você... Scorp. – Soltou ele entre algumas puxadas de fôlego bastante ruidosas.

\- O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou o garoto preocupado, aparentemente ignorando sua declaração de amor estrangulada.

\- Eu corri até aqui, mas não interessa, eu disse que também estou apaixonado por você. – Respondeu o moreno um pouco mais recomposto. O loiro o encarava meio embasbacado, é claro que depois do teste com a amortentia, ouvir aquilo de Al não era nenhuma surpresa para ele, mas agora que o garoto estava ali na sua frente, a coisa toda havia se tornado real demais e ele não fazia ideia de como agir. – Você não vai dizer nada? – Perguntou Albus novamente.

\- Eu... – Gaguejou Scorp deixando claro que não havia pensado nesta parte do plano. O que não era problema nenhum para Albus, afinal, conversar ele poderia conversar a qualquer momento, teria a vida inteira para isto, o que ele queria agora mesmo era descobrir o gosto da boca do loiro e foi exatamente isto o que ele fez.

 **~oOo~**

Longe dali, no dormitório feminino da grifinória, uma garotinha muito esperta soltava gritinhos de comemoração enquanto segurava em suas mãos o mapa mais que especial que havia pego emprestado com o primo James na tarde passada, ao constatar a posição peculiar que dois dos pontinhos no mapa ocupavam, sorriu satisfeita ao ver que seu plano havia funcionado muito bem, obrigada.

* * *

Comentar não dói, amorzinhos.

;)


End file.
